


WORLD CRMBLES PART THREE

by Lilstories33



Series: World Crumbles [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Action, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Gun Fight, Hostage Situation, Pregnancy, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilstories33/pseuds/Lilstories33
Summary: PART THREEplease read part one and two first.As We draw an end to the series, are our heroes safe? Find out nowRoll Theme song!!
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Bobby Nash & Timothy McGee, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Danny "Danno" Williams, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Steve McGarrett, Evan Buckley & Leroy Gibbs, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), G Callen & Sam Hanna, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Jethro Gibbs & Danny "Danno" Williams, Jethro Gibbs & Ducky Mallard, Jethro Gibbs & Steve McGarrett, Jethro Gibbs & Timothy McGee, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: World Crumbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885282
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone, who has read the series!   
> it has been great writing and seeing people enjoy the series!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @9-1-1-firefam

** Chapter one  **

Marine General Smith stood on the tarmac of the run-way behind an old _Boeing C-17 Globemaster III_ cargo plane rather beaten and definitely had seen better days normally used as a training cargo plane, now being used to move special cargo. General Smith voice was being carried by the wind as he barked orders. “I want this cargo loaded now, move, you’re a lazy bunch of ingrates.” 

The team around him, looked at each other then, to Kassie who nodded her head. As the men loaded the two boxes it was clear that holes had been cut into them on the side and in black writing it read ‘Live Cargo, Do Not Feed’.

General Smith turned to Kassie, “your team are weak and lack discipline he snarled, you have failed them in your duties as their commander”

Kassie sighed, “You know Smithy Boy, I grow tired of you” she hummed turning to face the General

“What did you” The general began to say but before he could finish his sentence, there was a loud bang, he fell to the ground dead.

“I said I. Do not. Like. You. Anymore” she giggled and looked at the people staring as her. “I’m in charge now! Any objections? No? Good!” she said, as she walked towards the crates, stepping over the body. “Someone clean, that up!” she laughed walking to the ramp of the plane, “Holy shit” someone said as Kassie turned, “You’re not squeamish are you,” as her hand tightened on the gun, “No Ma’am,” the soldier said nervously. “Your cute, I might keep you.” She turned and walked up the ramp of the cargo plane. The soldiers were just loading the two crates.

Kassie tapped the boxes, “are my two little pets alright,” but there was no answer, “good, I like it when they are quiet. Get these boxes loaded and secure now.” The team moved quickly securing the two crates into the plane.

Kassie watched as the plane’s cargo doors closed. She walked to the cockpit were the pilot was sitting, get this pile of nuts and bolts of the ground.

Kassie looked out the window of the plane and smiled, “that was so much fun,” she laughed the pilot look at her, “are you alright?” he asked, “ Well let me see, I am about to become very rich, I have not one but two very rare and dangerous animals in the cargo hold and a group of mercenaries to guard my little darlings, and of course I am a high function homicidal maniac with delusions of grandeur, now does that answer all your questions,” she said as she giggled.

The pilot turned his head away from her stare he watched as her hand had moved around the handle of her service revolver, he could see by her expression she was about to kill him, “oh! I should have said, should you in any way try to contact anyone, your lovely new wife and that cute little baby will also learn how to fly. Would you like a hot chocolate? Hello, would you like a hot chocolate, I have mallows,” she said smiling. The pilot felt nervous as he said “yes,” Kassie screamed “Are You Crazy, you’re flying a plane, you need to stay awake,” as Kassie sat down pointed outside the window of the cockpit at the night sky and said, “pretty.”


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two **

The crowd tried to see what was happening, the paparazzi used zoom lenses hoping for a good picture, the more dramatic the bigger the pay-out. O’Neil an older independent knew the best way to get the best view was from a doughnut box. 

O’Neil walked over to one of the street vendors who was selling a wide selection of doughnuts and bought a box, as he began walking towards the police line, he noticed a man with a camera recording, something was strange about it but, he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Hey Jones,” he called to a detective he knew, “got doughnuts,” Jones waved him through, “this is as far as you go O’Neill.” 

As O’Neil took his camera out and started taking photos, he turned to take photos of the crowd and that’s when it hit him, the man was not filming what was taking place, he was filming a woman police officer.

He had met that officer before now what was her name “Ann, Annette no, no it was Athena” he said out loud “Jones that man over there you need to, but before he finished the man disappeared into the crowd.

As Ducky moved the sand away as to preserve as much evidence as possible, he stopped, He turned to Gibbs. “it seems we have been made a full of” as Ducky lifted the manikins hand out the dirt, Buck grabbed the arm from Ducky, “It’s a manakin, it’s a god dam mannequin!” Gibbs took a breath, “it seems, we have been sent a message, the fingers of the dummy have been broken off, apart from one, the middle finger I think we get the message.” Buck turned to Athena, “It’s Not him, it’s not him.” he said.

At first people seemed to forget about Ducky until he said “Wait,” he handed Gibbs a small polyethene bag, Gibbs took the pictures from the bag, “these are pictures of everyone here, with their children, and a message, “I know everything love,” Kassie.” Athena walked to the grave of the mannequin, “I’m gonna kill that Bitch,” Athena said.

Gibbs phone rang “Gibbs, Yes. McGarrett has a lead on Kassie.”


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three **

Steve looked at Danny, “you want to explain what happened in there,” Steve asked.

“he slipped on a banana, and then he tried to eat the table,” Danny said. 

Steve looked at him, a smirk on his face as he spoke “alright, I get it, did you get any information from him?” 

“There is a private airfield on the outskirts of Los Angeles, she is leaving heading back to where it all began Hawaii, one other thing she knows we will come for her and she will be waiting, he, was meant to be captured, so he would deliver her message, she’s playing us, all of us who were in the meeting room when she called.”

Sam handed Steve keys to his car “Go.” He said. Danny and Steve raced to the car, “head to the station we will take the Chopper,” Steve said throwing Danny the keys.

Danny floored the pedal of the car as it took off at high speed. 

Steve called Gibbs and explained to Gibbs they had a lead on Kassie, Steve listened as Gibbs explained about the dummy and photos one of the photo’s was Danny and his children along with the Fire crew’s family.

“We will see you at the airfield.” Gibbs said as he terminated the call. Gibbs called Hetty and Vance to arrange protection for everyone’s family,

“You know” Danny said in a low voice, “I am going to make her rue the day when she messed with a Williams.”

Arriving at the station they raced to the roof ignoring those who wanted to know what was happening. The blades whizzed into action as the chopper rose the air and they were on the way.

**\------------9-1-1---------5-0-----------NCIS---------**

McGee began to stir in his confined space, his head was groggy, he knew he had been drugged, there where voices and small amounts of light coming through holes in the crate and he could feel the vibration of engines aeroplane engines and the darkness took him and he began to dream.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four **

Athena, Gibbs and Buck met Steve and Danny at the airfield.

Danny looked angry “we missed them by at least 30mins but, we know where they are going.” Gibbs looked at Steve “perhaps you could commandeer that Cessna C5oo Citation,”

Steve turned to see Gibbs pointing at a small jet “I assume you can fly,” Gibbs said as his eyebrow arched.

Taking his mobile from his pocket he called Vance. As Gibbs relayed the event and the need to borrow the small Cessna C5oo Citation from the Airfield, Vance went silent. “listen Gibbs not a scratch I want that plane back in perfect condition.” Vance hung up. “let’s go!” Gibbs ordered.

As the team headed, to the plane, Gibbs spoke to two security Guards who just nodded and then moved away Gibbs got in the plane a took his seat, the plane began to taxi towards the runway, “this is your Captain speaking please fasten your seat belts,” Steve laughed , “next stop Hawaii.”

Athena looked exhausted, Buck handed her a pillow “try and rest, we have to be at our best to get Bobby back.”

“I can’t, if she has harmed him in anyway, she’ll regret the day she was born.” Athena said, placing her head on the pillow, and she did sleep.

Buck pushed his seat back and closed his eyes. Gibbs was sitting very still his eyes were closed, yet you knew he was just resting.

Steve set the auto pilot, “I’m going to get some water, you want anything?”

“Yes, could you please sit down and fly the plane, I’LL get the drinks,” Danny jumped up pushing Steve back on the seat,

“Danny this plane could fly itself,” Steve said smiling.

“If the plane was meant to fly itself it wouldn’t have seats and steering controls would it.”

“Your logic as always is flawless,” Steve said. Danny walked towards the back of the plane, where there was a drinks cabinet as he passed the others, he was aware that Gibbs was watching him. “You want something to drink?”

“still water,” is all Gibbs said.

_Athena and the others surrounded the house, Athena looked through the dirty kitchen window, she took a deep breath as she saw Bobby tied to the chair, Kassie entered the Kitchen. “what do you want, you crazy bitch,” Bobby said in a weak voice. “that’s not nice,” Kassie said, as she pointed the revolver at Bobby’s head, Kassie turned to the window and smiled at Athena as she shot Bobby in the head._

Athena woke with a start shouting out “No!” Buck jumped up startled and confused and then he realised what was happening, “I’m sorry,” Athena said. “Just a really, bad dream, how long have I been asleep?”

“about 6hrs we are almost there.”


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter five **

Bobby opened his eyes it was an old warehouse boxes everywhere with the name Dole Plantation. “McGee are you alright? McGee, Tim are you alright?” Bobby asked. “Yes, just evaluating our situation. We were on a plane” McGee said, “this must be part of the old pineapple plantation, Dole, yes pineapple chunks love those things.”

“well now we know what you like how do we get out of these bonds and escape” but before McGee could respond a voice said,

“escape, oh no my little darlings, the funs just beginning, you wouldn’t want to miss your final performance, would you.” Kassie smiled.

“in the next few hours, your friends will try to rescue you and I will in-act my revenge on them and then their families.” She started to laugh, “oh, I forgot to say Aloha.” As she left the storage room.

McGee managed to free his hand and started on the other knots, He untied Bobby.

“we need to find a way out” he said quietly, as they looked around, they realised there was no way-out windows had metal bars, the steel door was obviously bolted from the outside. McGee started to search the boxes and an old desk, in one of the draws was an old phone. “see if we can find a phone point,” he said to Bobby, but Bobby had already found the broken socket.

Kassie sat next to the monitor and laughed, “this is fun, I can’t wait to see if they find the tools we left. It’s time to call my friends and they better have my money and goods.”

Kono watched as the Jet landed, and the passenger moved to the terminal. 

“Aloha,” Kono said. “Steve everything’s ready Jerry tracked them and has their location.” As they exited the terminal Chin stood beside two black SUV’s “Steve, Danny,” he said. Steve introduced the others quickly “Let’s go.” When everyone was secured in the vehicles, lights and sirens were active as they sped back to 5-0 headquarters.

As they entered the office Jerry had everything ready, “they are held up in one of Dole’s old storage areas, but there is no safe way to approach without being seen.” He explained

Gibbs moved closer to the monitor and asked what the grey shadow was next the storage area. “Its old containers they use to put the pineapples in them for shipping.” Jerry said. 

Gibbs smiled “That’s your way in.” as he pointed to the containers. Athena’s phone began to ring, she pressed answer, she did not recognise the number and a jolly voice said, “hello girlfriend, how’s you?” 

Athena, gritted her teeth, “Kassie.” She said, everyone turned and looked at Athena, “would you be a dear sweetie and put Steve on, thank you, Now, Dearie.” 

Athena held the phone out to Steve. 

Steve moved towards the LAPD Sargent, taking her phone he activated the loudspeaker mode “Talk” Steve said.

“hello cutie”, Kassie said with a happy voice, “I missed you, have you got a present for me , I hope so, I hate a date that doesn’t bring a present, because darling I have two for you, ha, ha.”

Steve looked at Athena and before he could say stop Athena shouted “oh, I’ve got a present for you, and it will be your last.”

Danny placed his hand on Athena’s arm “relax Athena, he said.”

Athena took a deep breath. “girlfriend your hurting my feelings,” Kassie said, “Are you trying to take my man?”

“your one crazy,” Danny began to say but, Kassie interrupted. “if you finish that sentence Robin, I will be angry and when I’m angry, well I just have to cut things up, do you understand, now be a good little boy and put batman on and if I have any more interruptions, I will have to say good bye to your friends.” 

“what do you want Kassie,” Steve said.

“You have my money and my goods, I have two of your people an equal swap, what do you think lover boy, however, my patients is at an end, so the next words that come out your mouth will determine what happens your friends.” 

“We have your money and drugs, So, name the place and time.” Steve said.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter six **

With less than two hours to go until the meeting with Kassie at the old Doles storage area, the teams had to work out a plan quickly. Jerry started to say, “it’s an open area, Kassie chose the storage area for its location, there are several mercenaries located at strategic points, there is no way to get close without being seen.”

Gibbs asked, “how often are the barrels at the site used.” Jerry turned to Gibbs.

“The barrels are in constant use; however, they can sit there for a week at a time.”

Steve looked at Danny and smiled, “Oh no, I am not going in any barrel,” Dany said.

This made the others give Steve a question look? “He’s claustrophobic” Steve smirked. “it was just an idea, you know the story of the trojan horse, we load the Dole barrels on to the truck and drop them as close as we can.”

As the group looked at the screen Gibbs asked about a small grey shadow, Jerry zoomed in on the object, it was a large truck with writing, Big T,s Shrimp Truck, “that’s Kamekona Tupuola.”

Gibbs said, “rule 16,”

Buckley said, “I know this one, If someone thinks they have the upper hand break it,” he said triumphantly.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

Steve looked at the truck “that is our way in, Kono and Chin can get close enough and take out the perimeter guards.” Turning to Gibbs he said, “could you take out the sniper on the roof,”

Gibbs looked at Steve with a blank expression, that said _really._ Steve looked at Gibbs and said, “stupid question.”

“Athena, Buckley can you make your way to the rear of the building and deal with anyone there.

Jerry said, “wait a minute, I think I have found something.”


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter Seven  **

Chimney, Eddie and Maddie sat in Bobby’s office, Maddie seemed puzzled, “So you want me to believe that my baby brother is some sort of secret agent planted here to spy on all of you, are you insane, its Buck, do you honestly believe he could hide anything from me?”

Maddie just shook her head. Chimney took Maddie’s hand; they had not seen the figure slip inside the office.

Before Chimney could continue a voice said, “no one move,” there in front of them, as he closed the door and pulled the blind down stood one of Kassie’s men With a Glock 9mm and a camera round his shoulder.

“who the hell are you” Eddie said, the figure turned to Eddie “if you open that pie hole of yours one more time, the last thing entering it will be a bullet.”

“please,” Maddie said

“what do you want.” “I want you all to be quiet, it will be all over soon.” Chimney looked at Maddie and said, “relax,” in a hush tone.

The man took pictures as the three looked puzzles, “oh come now everyone say cheese.” Holding the Glock with one hand he uploaded the picture with the Wi Fi connection.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter Eight **

Kassie watched as McGee and Bobby look for ways out of their cell, she smiled as she ate a packet of crisps.

“Hey” she said to one of the mercenaries, “its Paul right,” the man nodded. “well I don’t know about you guys but I am starving, now let’s see” as she clicked on delivery services, “cool a mobile shrimp truck comes to your door and cooks fresh food, you know Paul I think we deserve a treat, give them a call I’m sure we could all do with a good meal, you know what I’m buying!” as she handed Paul a credit card that read Mr Robert Nash .

Kassie phone began to play Somewhere Over the Rainbow, Kassie answered, it was a picture of three people sitting around a desk, the message under the picture said instructions. Kassie began to laugh, as she typed one word “Terminate.” Paul had stopped at the door and looked at Kassie who stopped laughing, “why are you standing there, don’t you have food to order,” Paul slipped out of the door.

****


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter Nine  **

Henrietta sat at her desk waiting for Callen and Sam to call, she knew they had to act quickly, under the circumstances.

It was clear that the families of all those involved in this case would be targeted or used as leverage so Captain crazy could get what she wanted.

Henrietta had dubbed Kassie, Captain crazy. The phone rang it was Sam they were outside the station nothing seemed to be out of place people where coming and going.

“Sometimes Sam, to see the real show you have to look behind the curtain.”

Callan smiled at Sam, “seems we have to take a closer look,” Callan said.

Sam grinned “do you think she was a prophet in a previous life?”


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter Ten  **

The message came over the gunman’s phone _Terminate_ , he reached into his pocket and pulled out a suppressor to reduce gun flash and noise.

He pointed the gun at Chimney, Maddie cried out, “You don’t have to do this.” The gunman smiled “yes I do its fun.” With the gun pointed at Chimney, he pleaded “please don’t hurt them she’s pregnant,”

“Eddie was becoming restless the gunman laughed, “you can go first” he pulled back the hammer of the gun “Bang,” Chimney jumped up and said No Maddie screamed.” Eddie clutched his chest and realised he had not been shot.

The gunman lay dead in front of them and a dark figure loomed in the doorway, “NCIS!” Callen and Sam stepped forward, “are you alright?” Chimney held Maddie, Eddie couldn’t even speak he just nodded. “Oh no!” Maddie cried out as her water broke “New problem!”

Hen came running in, having had left to pick up lunch “ok Maddie! Lets get you to the ambulance” she said helping the women out the office.


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter Eleven  **

Gibbs got a call from Henrietta, “everyone is safe.” As Gibbs informed everyone about the call from Henrietta the team felt better, “it’s time we teach this psychopath a lesson.” Said Danny. 

Danny looked at Jerry who seemed as if he had discovered the Arc of the Covenant, “Jerry why you so excited?” Danny asked.

“Look it’s an old tunnel from the war, it lies underneath the pineapple fields, if memory serves me right it was called the hole. Now it is deemed unsafe and has been locked up for some time”.

“Danny could you have a look” Steve interrupted. Steve pulled out his phone and rang “Kamekona”

“what you mean, you want my food truck brah, Look I have a special request, for fresh Kamekona shrimp, the order is from a Robert Nash, at Doles plantation.”

Steve asked “did you just say Doles plantation, Doles plantation.” Steve looked for the first time as if everything had come together. “Well look I will drive the truck and you staff can still do what they do” Steve said.

“You know I think I am missing something brah, okay, I want it back in one piece.”

“One last thing I need you to fly Danny to the plantation, all expenses will be taken care of. For five-o and all expenses paid I can do that.”

“Seems Kassie feels a bit hungry she ordered Kamekona truck on the delivery, her first mistake and I will be there to take advantage. Right guys we all know what we are doing lets…” “Just one moment, what do you want me to do at the tunnel?”

“Danny if there is a way to save the hostages and get into that fortress I know you can do it”

“why do I always listen to you? I shouldn’t, how is this my life now?!”

**\----------9-1-1--------5-0------------NCIS--------**

“1 hour to deadline, PAUL! is the food here yet I am hungry.” She yelled. As Kassie watched her hostages lose hope of trying to escape, it occurred to her that, she had not fed them. 

“Well when the truck gets here, they can have a little nibble. Gosh, I really am a very nice person” she said to no one in particular.

McGee had found a screwdriver, this will come in handy, Bobby was looking at some old rusty pipes, “You know these are old gas pipes, if we use these large can of pineapples we could puncture the gas pipe and direct the explosion outwards.” McGee looked around “those old sacks will help, place all the tins we can find in the sack along with all the dirt from the floor and we will be able to direct the explosion and get out of here.” Kassie clapped her hands “oh this was going to be fun,” she was exited that they had found the screwdriver and the sacks.

When they escape and finally think they are free she would shoot them, the disappointment on their faces will be priceless. She thought.


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter Twelve  **

“Arrrrrrrrrrrh!!!! ooh, ooh” Maddie screamed Chimney was almost crying as Maddie had a grip on his hand like a vice. “This is your fault get me gas, give me drugs!” the nurse smiled “to late dear you’re in labour your babies coming now I want you to take a deep breath and push”

“aaaaaah!”

“Relax” the nurse said.

Eddie, Callan and Sam sat waiting “what do you think it will be,” Eddie asked. Sam winked at Callan “well it could a boy or a girl!”

“AAAAAAAAh!!!”

“push we are almost there”

“you made me do this!” Maddie said as Chimney lost all feeling in his hand. 

Eddie sneaked along the corridor, he heard a baby cry out as it came into the world, he was excited and opened the door, “oh my god!, sorry wrong room,” he quickly closed the door. Shit he thought as he turned to a wide-eyed Chimney, “they’ve taken Maddie into theatre.” Is all Chimney could say.


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter thirteen  **

Kamekona flew Danny to a clearing, “you alright brah?”

“Yeah, just want this done with,” Danny said as he walked towards two old, rusted metal gates. Danny pulled on the gates and they gave way with a loud squealing sound.

Danny looked down the long dark passage, he felt his stomach turn but knew he had to do his part. Removing a radio from his pocket he called Steve “in position ready when you are, over.” 

Steve was approaching the storage unit in the Food Truck when a man stepped out with his hand in the air, Steve stopped he was only yards from the entrance. The merc had an assortment of weapons each one lethal in his hands. He walked around the truck. “Wait here”, the merc ordered. “Times Money,” Steve said. Steve said ‘go’ into the radio, The merc clicked an intercom button on the door, “its Paul, trucks here.”

Steve moved to the driver’s seat while the two chefs prepared the kitchen, “keep calm, as soon as I say get out the truck and get behind the barrels alright.” The two cooks nodded.

Kassie watched McGee and Bobby franticly putting their plan into action, once she had her shrimp, she would turn the gas on and the show could begin. Kassie and a few of the men went to the food truck and ordered their meal, Kassie ordered shrimp and watched as beads of sweat dripped from the cooks face, he kept sideward glancing but Kassie pretended she didn’t see this.

As the mercs and Kassie moved away from the truck Steve told the chiefs to hide, Steve opened the driver’s door just as he saw two grenades land on the trucks floor, Steve moved quickly BOOM the truck was nothing more than pieces of scrap metal. Kassie screamed down her radio “lock us down.”

Two of the mercs with Kassie fell dead to the ground, Gibbs then targeted Kassie but the smoke from the shredded truck meant he could not get a kill shot. 

Athena and Buck moved to the right of the perimeter taken out who ever got in their way. “You know Buck when this is all over, we really need to talk.” Buck said, “why do I get a feeling everyone will want to talk to me.” Buck put his finger to his lips and gestured three mercs heading their way. 

Kono and Chin came out of nowhere and dealt with the three mercs before they reached Athena and Buck’s position. Each team acknowledged the other and continued their task, moving closer to the building. There was gunfire from one of the windows Chin took a bullet to the leg, Kono looked at Athena as she tried to help Chin, the look said it all the gun man would be able to pick them of one by one. As suddenly as the shooting started it ended, Gibbs stood at the edge of a tree line as if by magic he was gone Athena looked at Kono, “Where did he go,” but Kono could offer no answer.


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter Fourteen **

Danny moved slowly through the tunnel, until he came to a door given a sigh of relief, he slid the bolt across which opened into an old kitchen than stank of rotten fruit. He moved cautiously feeling his way in the dark not wanting to use a torch should it alert anyone to his location. Finally reaching the door on the other side of the room Danny slowly opened it there was a loud Boom from outside. Danny held his breath “that can’t be good.” Taking his pistol out its holster he moved forward.

Opening the door which lead to a hallway, “God, I never want to smell pineapple again,” he moved slowly along the hallway around filing cabinets and old chairs as he began to move around a large old oak book case, A shiny object stuck him suddenly out of the dark, he fell hard to the floor. He had vague moments where he felt himself being dragged, was that gunshots, then darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter Fifteen **

Steve reached the main door to the building; Gibbs had taken out two snippers, so it was easy enough.

As Steve checked the door, he saw it was wired with C-4, he knew he could not get in this way. Using his radio, he said heading to next entrance, be aware doors may be wired with explosives. 

Slowly moving round, the side of the building he noticed a fire exit door slowly closing, it meant someone had just went inside or someone had just come out. Steve tried the door, but it would not budge, so he moved on. 

As Steve rounded the next corner, he heard drop the gun, and get on your knees. Steve complied; the gunman walked around Steve pointing the automatic at his head. “I am assuming you do not have Kassie’s money and drugs.”

Steve looked at him “You know its easy to tell, you have a Degree in Dumb,” The merc kicked Steve in the face. Steve wiped blood from his mouth. “Say goodbye,” the Merc said as the Mercs head splattered across the wall. “Goodbye” Steve said.


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter Sixteen **

Chin and Kono reached the back door that to was rigged with C-4, Kone noticed the transmitter, “it can be detonated remotely,” Kono said. Chin called Steve, but Steve was just coming round the corner. Athena and Buck appeared.

Steve knew they had to fall back and hoped Danny, had better luck. 

Steve saw Gibbs in the distance “lets move” he said. As they headed towards Gibbs.

Gibbs was on the phone to Vance “we need satellite recon on this,” But Vance would not clear it, “do what you have to Jethro but get the job done,” Vance said. Gibbs turned to Steve and said “it’s all down to Danny now.” 


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter Seventeen **

Henrietta arrived at the hospital as Callan filled her in on the events, Chimney sat staring at the door as the doctor entered, “everything is alright, we had to carry out an emergency c-section but I am pleased to say, mother and baby are doing fine. She needs to rest for now, we will be taking Mum and baby to their room, and you can see them then.” Chimney was almost in tears “is it a girl or boy?”

“Sorry I was instructed not to say, and to be honest she said if I told she would—” 

“yeah, I know” chimney said laughing “I’m a Dad,” everyone shook his hand and congratulated him on the birth of his son. “it seems” Henrietta said “that the one who has done all the work was Maddie so run along.”

“OH, oh yes, I’m a daddy.” As Chimney said as he walked into the door. 

**\----------------9-1-1------5-0---------NCIS------------**

Danny woke on the cold concrete floor his head was throbbing, Kassie started singing Danny Boy, “oh Danny boy, your head, your head is throbbing, ha, ha, ha. Are you all right sweet cheeks,” Danny put his hand to his face where a piece of pineapple was stuck? “your one twisted woman,” Danny snarled. As Danny vision cleared, he could see an array of monitors.

Bobby and McGee where trying to punch a hole in a pipe, everyone else stood at the edge of a clearing. Kassie had been watching everything. “ah, I see you understand, I have been two steps ahead of you ever time. Now you and batman did not bring my pocket money or sweets, so you are going to die now, bye, bye Robin.” Kassie lifted her gun and started to pull on the trigger when a large hand grasped her wrist, the gun fell to the floor and Kassie was thrown across the room.

“You Blew up my truck!” Kamekona said. Danny moved quickly pulling handcuffs from his belt and securing the stunned Kassie to a rusted pipe. Kassie stared at Kamekona, “you, stupid fat, bald headed mother f….,” Danny slapped some gaffa tape across Kassie’s mouth. Kamekona said “where did you get, gaffa tape brah?” 

“Don’t ask, anyway how did you get here?”

“Saw ma truck go boom, really ticked me off, then there was all this gun fire, figured I would follow you Jersey”

“Thanks, Kamekona,” Danny said. “Hey, no problem after all need to make sure Five-0 Still alive, as I have one huge bill to get payed. You owe me a new truck”

Danny asked Kamekona to go and tell Steve they caught her, Kamekona nodded and headed back to the tunnel. Danny removed the gaffa tape from Kassie who was laughing. “When I get out, I am going to kill everyone who helped you, everyone you care about and hell everyone named Danny.”

Danny walked over to the monitor screen and picked up a remote detonator, “no, you’re not,”

Danny headed towards the room McGee and Nash were being kept lets go he said McGee and Bobby moved quickly asking no questions, follow that tunnel it will come out by some trees everyone waiting for you there.

Kamekona reached Steve and the others and told them Danny was coming he had caught Kassie. Before Steve could say anything, they’re where a series of explosions. 

The storage area was decimated, unfortunately for Danny a large amount of pineapple chunks covered him before he got out of the tunnel. Danny walked out from some tree’s, “What happened Steve asked.” Danny looked at him, “what do you mean,” Steve said you look like a fruit salad.” As he plucked a chunk from the shorter man’s hair “You couldn’t resist.” Danny said


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter Eighteen  **

With Danny and Steve delivering Kamekona’s new truck they all sat down to enjoy some shrimp of course, cooked by Kamekona.

It was a glorious day not a cloud in the sky. There where people throwing balls, lying on deck chairs even siting on picnic blankets. Grace and Charlie where throwing a ball to each other. Steve smiled and glanced to his partner “what happened Danny.”

“I guess she, got a taste of her own medicine.” Kamekona walked over “friend I have prepared a special dish. It’s called Danny Special, shrimp with a pineapple sauce”

“no”, Danny Shouted “not my Shrimp.”

Buck was up and pacing, on the phone with the others back in LA, he had found out he was an uncle but then got hit with questions “No, no I will explain, you don’t have clearance for that information! Yes, I am coming back! No Bobby and Athena are fine! Maddie stop yelling, guys one at a time!” he huffed, glancing at his Captain and Athena who were watching with a smile.

Grace threw the ball to hard and it bounced of a deck chair, Charlie ran over and said “sorry”. 

“That’s alright Charlie,” as the lady picked up the ball, “your just like your Dad.”

“You should join us” Charlie said. 

The lady smiled “maybe later. could you do me a favour and just give my love to Batman and Robin, tell them the lady will see them soon.” She smiled.

Charlie went back to the table and started to eat some prawns, “Oh, the lady sends her love to Batman and Robin said will see you soon.” He said innocently as he ate his food.

Steve, Danny, Athena, Bobby, Buck, Kono all jumped up Chin was in a wheelchair with his leg in a cast and Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Grace stared at her baby brother in shock, realising why everyone has reacted the way they did.

\------------

  
“Is it done?” the women asked Kassie as she got in the car “Of course Darling”

“Good”

“Kassie I got you a present” the women smiled “Oh Mrs Edward! You shouldn’t have!”

The car drove along the highway, _Thump, Thump, thump_ came from the boot. “Now Lou sweetie! be sweet and keep the noise down, you don’t want me to get angry now, ha…..ha…..ha.” Kassie laughed out loud, soon Rachel joined in.

The End. Or is it?


End file.
